tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tabatha Baskerville
Tabatha Baskerville ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Tabatha ist die Anführerin der Schattengilde Blutschwingen-Schmetterlinge und übernahm diese Position von ihrem Mann, der als Verbrecher vor längerer Zeit von der Abtei hingerichtet worden war. Die Mitglieder ihrer Gilde sind an den roten Halstüchern erkennbar und haben sogar die Ritter in Loegres unterlaufen. Den Hauptsitz hat die Gilde in Loegres in einer Taverne am Marktplatz von Loegres. Tabatha besitzt großes Wissen über die allgemeinen Geschehnisse in der Gesellschaft und handelt mit Informationen. Für die Unterwelt des Reiches ist sie eine wichtige Persönlichkeit. Tales of Berseria Die Helden suchen nicht bewusst Tabatha auf, sondern sind auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann, von dem Eizen sich erinnert, dass er seinem Kapitän Van Aifread häufig hilfreiche Informationen hatte zukommen lassen. Die Helden erkunden sich in der Taverne nach ihm, erfahren jedoch, dass er hingerichtet worden war. Da Laphicet Hunger hat, kaufen sie ihm Mabo-Curry und bleiben eine Weile in der Taverne. Hierbei bemerkt Tabatha, die hinter dem Tresen arbeitet, dass Velvet Crowe und Laphicet sich gut verstehen und erkundigt sich danach, ob er ihr Bruder sei. Velvet verneint dies zwar, aber Tabatha meint daraufhin, dass er es nicht sein kann, da ihr Bruder schließlich vor ihren Augen umgebracht worden war. Entsetzt erkundigt Velvet sich danach, woher sie dies weiß, worauf Tabatha lediglich erwidert, dass die Schatten diejenigen beobachten, die vor dem Licht zurückweichen. Eizen versteht daraufhin, dass die Gilde trotz Baskervilles Gefangenschaft und Tod noch immer aktiv ist, was Tabatha bestätigt und mit der Aktivität von Aifreads Piraten vergleicht, obwohl deren Kapitän gefangen ist. Die Helden erkennen, dass Tabatha ihr Kontakt ist, und wollen von ihr wissen, was genau Artorius vorhat. Tabatha macht den Anschein, bereits Informationen darüber zu haben, meint jedoch, dass diese Informationen nicht billig seien. Sie überreicht den Helden eine Liste mit Aufträgen, von denen keiner annähernd legal ist, und wenn sie diese erfüllen, wird sie ihnen sagen, was sie wissen wollen. Die Helden haben danach die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, in welcher Reihenfolge sie die drei folgenden Aufträge erfüllen wollen: "Waren zerstören", "Nach einem Vermissten suchen" und "Einen Hinterhalt vereiteln". Tabatha überreicht den Helden vermeintlich gefälschte Dokumente, die sie bei sich tragen sollen, um Überprüfungen standzuhalten. Diese Dokumente sind auf den Namen "Magilous Menagerie" ausgestellt, was Tabatha tat, da sie der Wache am Tor zu Loegres so vorgestellt hatten. Tabatha verlangt von den Helden, dass diese Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden hat, sofern sie erwischt werden, was Velvet ihr verspricht. Im Gegenzug dürfen die Helden diese Nacht kostenlos in der Taverne übernachten. Am späten Abend sucht Eizen Tabatha auf und erkundigt sich bei ihr nach Aifread. Sie erklärt, dass er viel für das Überleben der Schattengilde getan hat, weshalb sie verspricht, alle nötigen Informationen an Eizen weiterzugeben, ohne Bezahlung. Eizen berichtet ihr, dass dort, wo Aifread zuletzt gewesen war, nur ein Pendel gefunden worden war, und dass der Legat Melchior Mayvin etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hat. Der Auftrag "Waren zerstören" verlangt von den Helden, rote Kisten in einem Lagerhaus in Zeksonhafen zu zerstören. Velvet weigert sich, in die Kisten hineinzusehen, da sie meint, dass der Inhalt sie nichts angeht, obwohl sie mit dem Siegel der Kathedrale von Midgand verschlossen sind. Laphicet verbrennt die Kisten, woraufhin die Helden flüchten. Hierbei werden sie von Eleanor Hume beobachtet und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Danach bemerkt sie, dass die Helden das Lagerhaus in Brand gesteckt hat, in dem, wie sie erfährt, Nektar gelagert wurde, der als Medizin von Hohepriester Gideon in das gesamte Land verteilt werden sollte. Der Auftrag "Nach einem Vermissten suchen" verlangt von den Helden, einen Gelehrten namens Mendi zu suchen, der entlang der Galles-Seestraße verschwunden ist. Sie finden Mendi gemeinsam mit anderen Gefangenen vor, die dazu gezwungen wurden, "Zinnobererz" abzubauen. Mendi hatte die Methode entdeckt, wie es veredelt werden konnte, und ist daher entführt worden. Mendi berichtet davon, dass er dazu gezwungen worden war, einen Nahrungsstoff aus dem Zinnobererz herzustellen, der Nektar genannt wird, obwohl er ihnen erklärt hat, dass Zinnobererz stark abhängig macht. Der Auftrag "Einen Hinterhalt vereiteln" verlangt von den Helden, einen Überfall auf die "Königliche Medizinische Gesellschaft" an der Danann-Fernstraße zu verhindern. Die "Königliche Medizinische Gesellschaft" besteht aus Ärzten, die im Land herumreisen, um Kranke zu heilen und die von den Spenden aus dem Volk finanziert werden. Die Helden finden die Kutsche bereits überfallen vor und entdecken drei Mitglieder der Blutschwinden, die dämonisieren und den Nektar, der transportiert worden war, vor den Helden verteidigen wollen, da sie ihn haben wollen. thumb|300px|left|Tabatha mit Parzival und dem Mädchen, kurz bevor die Prophezeiungs-Lakaien sie angreifen Nach der Erledigung der Aufträge berichtet Tabatha den Helden davon, dass Artorius zu dem neuen Tempel der Abtei im Norden gegangen ist, zum Empyreischen Thron. Er will ein Ritual abhalten, um den Sitz des Empyreers Innominat zu verlegen. Tabatha nimmt an, dass auch andere hochrangige Exorzisten dort sein werden, da es sich hierbei um einen bedeutungsvollen Vorgang handelt. Tabatha warnt die Helden vor den Wachen und von der Barriere, die um den Thron herum errichtet worden war. Einer ihrer Männer versucht herauszufinden, wie die Barriere überwunden werden konnte, aber Tabatha verlangt dafür eine letzte Sache: Die Ermordung des Hohepriesters Gideon. Velvet ist entschlossen, auch diesen Auftrag zu erledigen, und Tabatha wundert sich, ob sie nicht wissen will, aus welchem Grund sie einen Hohepriester töten soll. Velvet entgegnet, dass sie sich vorstellen kann, dass Hohepriester Gideon den Nektarnachschub kontrolliert, und hat aus den vorigen Aufträgen geschlossen, dass der Nektar als äußerst süchtigmachende Substanz im gesamten Land verteilt wurde und damit den Bürgern schaden. Beeindruckt von Velvet, beginnt Tabatha nun, ihr zu vertrauen, und stellt sich endgültig als die Anführerin der Blutschwingen-Schmetterlinge vor. Tabatha rät den Helden, Hohepriester Gideon dann aufzusuchen, wenn er alleine ist: Jeden Abend betet er in der königlichen Villa auf dem Geländ edes Schlosses Loegres für den Schutz vor dem Unheil, wobei er allein sein muss. Sie gibt den Helden ein Dokument, mit dem sie von den Mitgliedern der Blutschwingen durchgelassen werden, die die Wachen unterlaufen haben. Bevor die Helden aufbrechen, spricht Eizen erneut mit Tabatha, die ihm berichtet, dass sie sicher wissen, dass Aifread sich eine Zeitlang auf der Gefängnisinsel Titania befand. Melchior soll ihn von dort weggebracht haben, aber dann wird die Spur kalt, doch in jedem Fall können sie sagen, dass die Abtei ihn gefangen hält. Tabatha kann noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen, aus welchem Grund die Abtei ihn nicht hinrichten und damit die anderen Piraten herauslocken sollte. Sie vermutet, dass die Abtei es stattdessen auf das Relikt Siegfried abgesehen hat, das Aifread vom fernen Kontinent mitgebracht hatte. Nachdem sie ihren Auftrag, Hohepriester Gideon zu töten, erledigt haben, erfahren die Helden von Tabatha, dass die Barriere darauf angelegt ist, nur von hochrangigen Exorzisten durchquert werden zu können. Als hochrangig gelten Exorzisten, sobald sie mindestens vier höhere Malakhim bei sich haben, die dafür benötigt werden, die Barriere zu brechen. Velvet dankt Tabatha für die Informationen und will ihr das Dokument zurückgeben, das sie als Verbündete der Blutschwingen bezeichnet, was Tabatha ablehnt und meint, dass sie ihrer Hilfe würdg sei. Nachdem Laphicet eingeschlafen ist, verbringen die Helden die Nacht erneut kostenlos in der Taverne. Die Helden kommen im Verlauf der Hauptgeschichte dem Geheimnis der Therions auf die Spur und werden, nachdem sie sowohl den Nashirschkäfer als auch Kamoana in ihrer Begleitung haben, von Tabatha mit einem weiteren Auftrag kontaktiert. Sie bittet die Helden darum, einen verschleierten Mann mit einem Falken unbemerkt aus der Stadt zu begleiten und ihn an einen Ort zu bringen, wo er nicht von der Abtei gefunden werden kann. Sie offenbart den Helden im Gegenzug, dass Titania mittlerweile nicht mehr von der Abtei aufgesucht wird, sodass die Helden es als neuen Stützpunkt wählen. Der verschleierte Mann stellt sich später als Prinz Parzival heraus. Später im Spiel, nachdem Artorius mithilfe von Innominat die Zeremonie der Unterdrückung durchführte und damit den freien Willen der Menschen nahm, erscheint Tabatha zusammen mit Prinz Parzival und einem kleinen Mädchen in Loegres, wo sie vor den Prophezeiungs-Lakaien der Abtei flüchteten. Diese jagen alle Menschen, die noch einen freien Willen haben, und sollen sie zu einem Erdenpulspunkt bringen, wo sie Innominats Unterdrückung direkt ausgesetzt werden. Tabatha, Prinz Parzival und das Mädchen gehören zu den wenigen Menschen, die sich ihren freien Willen noch bewahren konnten, doch das Mädchen ruft nach seiner Mutter und macht damit die Prophezeiungs-Lakaien auf sich aufmerksam. Es und Parzival werden trotz Eingreifens der Helden von ihnen entführt und zur Loegres-Villa gebracht, während Tabatha zurückbleibt und den Helden davon berichtet, dass die Menschen mit freiem Willen dorthin gebracht werden. Nachdem die Helden erfolgreich Prinz Parzival hatten retten können, verabschiedet Tabatha die Helden mit einem Gebet für ihren Erfolg, Artorius und seine Pläne aufzuhalten. Im Epilog erscheint Tabatha zusammen mit Dyle, Medissa, Kamoana und Eleanor in einer zerstörten Stadt, deren Wiederaufbau Eleanor überwacht und dabei mithilft. Persönlichkeit Tabatha ist eine selbstbewusste und äußerst gelassene Frau, die mithilfe ihrer Mitglieder der Blutschwingen großes Wissen einfährt und es an jene Leute weitergibt, denen sie vertraut. Ihr Vertrauen zu erschleichen ist ein langer Prozess und beinhaltet nicht nur, dass man weiß, wie man ein Schwert führt, sondern auch verschiedene Informationsbruchstücke zusammenführen und verstehen kann. Sie ist eine willensstarke Frau, die sich ihren Willen selbst nach der Unterdrückung Innominats bewahren konnte. Wissenswertes *Laphicet liebt Tabathas Mabo-Curry. *Tabatha teilt sich ihren Vornamen mit einem Nebencharakter aus Tales of Symphonia. Charakterliste en:Tabatha Baskerville Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria